1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a program and an information processing device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a machine, a process, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a storage device, a processor, a display device, a light-emitting device, an input device, an input/output device, a sensing device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a manufacturing method thereof, or a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In rapid development of mobile electronic devices, input technique of data by a touch panel or the like plays an important role.
In particular, optical touch panels using photo sensor units serving as touch panels have been attracting attentions. For example, a semiconductor device in which a photo sensor unit and a display unit are provided in different regions can control the display state of the display unit based on a data signal generated by the photo sensor unit. For example, when a user touches the display unit with his/her finger, the photo sensor unit senses the position of the finger based on a data signal generated by the photo sensor unit, so that the photo sensor unit can serve as a touch panel.
Non-patent document 1 discloses an example of information processing flow by which a touch position is sensed in an optical touch panel.
Ambient light (light in an ambience where the photo sensor unit is located) enters the photo sensor unit. Thus, ambient light might influence a data signal produced by the photo sensor unit, thereby causing difficulties in the sensing of a touch position.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method of suppressing adverse effects of ambient light in a touch panel, in which the state of a light unit included in a semiconductor device is switched between a lighting state and a non-lighting state, and in each period of the lighting state and non-lighting state, data is produced by a photo sensor unit and a data signal is produced by obtaining a difference between the two produced data signals.